Fated
by Dreamer1987
Summary: When Adrien accidentally sees Ladybug detransform...well he freaks out and runs away! But what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Adrien didn't _mean_ to find out Ladybug's identity…honestly, he didn't, but turning the corner of an alleyway after his own transformation fell away, he couldn't help but see the dissipating sparkles leaving none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing with her back to him. He quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction, simultaneously elated and terrified. Thrilled, because he _finally_ knew the identity of his beloved and she turned out to be the sweetest, kindest girl he knew. Afraid, because how on earth was he going to tell her that he knew? Ladybug was adamant that their identities remain secret, even from each other, how could he disappoint her by telling her that her most precious secret, was no longer hers alone?

Adrien paced back and forth in his room, trying to come to grips with the information he'd just learned, not that it was hard to believe that Marinette was Ladybug. In fact, now that he knew it, he couldn't believe he'd never worked it out before. Hadn't he seen Marinette show the same resourcefulness, stubbornness and tenacity that he admired so much in Ladybug? She never failed to stand up for those in need. Friends and classmates, even strangers, could rely on Marinette to come to their aide. She never laughed at another's misfortune but always tried to help them see the good or make the best of a bad situation. Now that he thought of it, was it Ladybug's creativity he saw in Marinette, or hers in Ladybug? Whether it was a Lucky Charm that made no sense to him, or a situation in their civilian lives that looked hopeless, she always had the right idea at the right time. Hadn't he seen the same soft tenderness and compassion in Ladybug that Marinette always had? Didn't Ladybug use her platform as a superhero to speak out against bullying and teasing, the same way Marinette always did? Hadn't she been the reason Chloe had finally given up some of her less-than-pleasant qualities? Marinette may not have been able to reach Chloe, to help her see the error of her ways, but Ladybug did. Ladybug knew how much she was looked up to, respected; and she used that, not to berate or tear down Chloe but to give her the help she needed to be a better version of herself, and when Chloe was ready to apologize for her misdoings, Marinette was there to forgive past transgressions and be a friend. Simply put, she was amazing.

However, amazing though she may be, he remembered the fierceness he'd seen displayed more than once, both as Ladybug facing various akumas and amoks, and as Marinette facing down bullies, unjust teachers/administrators, even the mayor wasn't safe from her righteousness. Most people, especially kids their age, would be intimidated by adults, let alone _powerful_ adults like rock stars, news personalities, and politicians. Adrien had been on the receiving end of that anger before, when she'd mistakenly thought he'd put gum on her seat, back when they first met. It was not an experience he was looking forward to repeating anytime soon, and now he'd gone and found out the one thing that she didn't want to share with anyone, ever. She was going to be furious.

"What if she HATES me?" he asked to no one in particular, knowing as he said it that Marinette would never actually hate him. She was far too sweet to hate anyone, except maybe Lila. . .and Hawkmoth of course. Be incredibly angry with him and not speak to him for weeks though, well he didn't know about that. "Maybe I can just pretend nothings changed. . .that I don't know anything. Then, someday, when she's ready to reveal identities I can just act surprised!"

Plagg just rolled his eyes.

"Kid, you might be good at standing in front of a camera and taking pretty pictures, but you're no actor. Bet you wouldn't last 30 seconds around pigtails without giving something away." Plagg chuckled as he gulped down another wedge of camembert, "I don't know why you don't just stick with cheese, it's a lot less complicated."

"Yeah…yeah…" Adrien mumbled, only half listening to Plagg, "I'll have to tell her, she'd hate me more if she found out later that I knew and didn't say anything. The real question is how…How do I go about telling her? Should I go to her as Marinette? As Ladybug? Do I reveal my identity in the process? Will she even want to know? Do I apologize? I didn't mean to find out, I swear it."

"Ugh…just tell her. Look, you didn't do anything wrong. You weren't _following _her or trying to figure it out. Geeze, why you humans insist on making things SO complicated I'll never understand. Either she'll be mad or she won't. . .if she blames you for something you had no control over then that's her problem isn't it. Maybe she should pick a better place to detransform!"

Adrien looked at Plagg, a little shocked at his outburst. "Yeah, your right. Let's go!"

"Wait. . .I meant," Plagg interrupted;

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

"at the next patroooooooo" he screeched as he was pulled into the ring.

A few minutes later, Chat Noir stood on Marinette's balcony, knocking on her trapdoor.

_**Author's Notes: This is my first ever fanfic. I plan to update at least weekly and have this story all mapped out. Hope you all enjoy! Please feel free to leave reviews/comments and constructive criticism. I own none of the characters, trademarks, etc. Thanks everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir stood anxiously outside Marinette's trapdoor. He knocked again and she opened it and stepped outside, somewhat surprised to see him standing there, looking as though he'd committed some atrocity.

"Chat Noir? Why are you on my balcony? It's nearly midnight!" she eyed him a little suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm….yes, well no…n-not exactly wrong, just…umm s-something _happened_. I didn't mean for it to happen, honest, but I think I need to tell you….and you might be mad at me." he finally stammered out.

"W-What happened? Why do you think I'll be mad?" she questioned.

"Well…you see, umm…I _know_" he told her, as he shrunk back a little.

"O-Oh…and what exactly do you know?" Marinette questioned as a look of dread began to settle on her face.

"I…know…t-that," he took a deep breath and continued, "you are Ladybug." he told her, still with a nervous quiver to his voice.

"M-me? Ladybug? That's ridiculous Chat! Why anyone would ever think _I _could be—" she started.

"I saw you detransform. Today. In the alleyway." He stated matter-of-factly.

Marinette looked shell-shocked. Completely taken off guard. She glanced around nervously, similar to the way he'd seen her many times before trying to figure out a particularly difficult Lucky Charm, trying to find something, _anything_, to help her. Only this time, instead of a puzzle to solve or a villain to defeat, it was as though she was trying to find some way to convince him that what he'd seen with his own eyes was somehow wrong, or to come up with some excuse, _any_ other explanation than the one they both knew was true.

Failing to come up with anything she finally spoke, "I don't suppose there's any point in telling you that you're wrong, huh?" Then she did the absolute last thing Chat ever expected. She began to laugh, softly at first and then more and more until tears were streaming down her face. Finally she took a deep breath and calmed down enough to say, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I laughed like that. It's just. . .I never. . ." she trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"So. . .you're not mad at me?" Chat asked quietly, "I swear I didn't mean to find out, I just turned the corner and there you were…."

"Mad? Chat why would I be mad at you? We've been partners long enough that I know I can trust you! I believe that you didn't _mean_ to find out, and I'm glad that you were honest with me about it. Honestly! I just hope you're not too disappointed. I doubt you were expecting Ladybug to be someone like me. . ." she began to ramble in her typical Marinette way.

"_Someone like you…_someone…like YOU! Marinette, how could Ladybug _be_ anyone except you?" his interruption startling her. "Honestly, I was kicking myself when I found out! I couldn't believe I'd never worked it out before. It's kind of unsettling actually, it makes me wonder what else I've been blind to. There've been so many times I should've put it together, really!" he said earnestly.

"R-really? Wait, does that mean we know each other? Outside the mask, I mean." she wondered out loud, more to herself than him.

"Well. . .y" he began.

"Wait…don't answer that!" she nearly shouted, startling Chat so much that he actually took a step back.

"Don't you want to know who I am? My civilian identity I mean?" he questioned a bit shyly, not sure he wanted to know her answer. If she said yes, then he'd have to comply and what if she was disappointed in him being Adrien, sure they were friends now but it hadn't always been easy, for so long it seemed she could barely talk to him but that had gotten better with time, he didn't want to go backward. If she said no, well. . .he didn't know if he could take it. Surely that would mean she saw him as a superhero partner only, not the romance he'd always hoped for, less than a friend even. He stood quietly, these thoughts running through his head as he waited for her to speak.

"Yes…no, I-I mean I DO want to know, I've _always_ wanted to know, I'm just not sure it's a good idea. We kept our identities secret for a reason, you know that." She said, reaching out to take his hand and reassure him, "I'm not angry that you discovered my identity…honestly, I'm not; but we can't pretend that it doesn't change things. It makes us vulnerable, and I'm not sure doubling that vulnerability is a wise decision right now. A superhero has to follow her head, not her heart. My wanting to know isn't the only thing we have to consider." She squeezed his hand again.

There was a moment of silence as Chat processed some of what she said. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, I was planning to see Master Fu tomorrow. Maybe I could get some advice from him and of course I'll ask Tikki in the morning. She's sleeping, or I'd ask her now. . .did Plagg have an opinion?" she questioned.

He chuckled, "Plagg only gives opinions on cheese, or on how things that are _not_ cheese should be more like cheese."

She laughed, "Yeah…we've met. I thought, or maybe hoped, that he was more helpful once you got to know him a bit more."

"Yeah…not really." They both snickered at that before Chat became serious again, "Thank you, for taking this so well. I wasn't sure how you were going to react, I know how important keeping your identity secret was…is." this time it was him giving her hand a soft squeeze, hoping to offer a bit of reassurance.

"Well, I'll admit I didn't _want_ anyone to know and certainly never planned on this, but if someone had to find out, I'm glad it's you. I'll speak to Master and we can meet tomorrow evening and talk again. That is if you want to…I mean." she said, releasing his hand as if she'd just realized how long they'd been holding hands.

Not deterred Chat gave a dramatic bow, "Of course, that sounds purr-fect Milady!" his mood greatly improved by the way things had turned out, "I'll be by tomorrow night at 10, if that's okay with you."

Rolling her eyes at the return of his infamous puns she answered, "That sounds wonderful Chat. Now it is very late, I think we should both try to get some sleep."

"You're right, of course. Until tomorrow then.", he said taking her hand back and placing a soft kiss on it, just like he'd done many times before to Ladybug, only it seemed as though things had changed in a way he couldn't quite explain. Maybe it was because instead of Ladybug's usual bold rebuttal or teasing, Marinette didn't pull away and, maybe he was imagining things, but he could swear he saw the loveliest pink color dust her cheeks.

"Goodnight Chat." she told him as she opened the trapdoor back to her room and climbed inside.

"Goodnight, Princess" he said, unable to contain the grin spreading across his face, as he took off, back to his room, knowing it would take several hours before he would be able to settle down enough to get any rest, let alone sleep.

_**Author's Note: I couldn't stop myself and got this chapter done a bit earlier than I expected and, good news, I hope to have another one done fairly soon. Don't get used to daily updates though! Reviews/Comments are always welcome and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own any of the characters! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien had spent all day replaying the conversation on Marinette's balcony over and over again. He could hardly believe how well it had gone. Less than twenty-four hours ago he was a nervous wreck; now he felt like he was on top of the world, and he couldn't wait to see her again. Thank goodness it was a Sunday, so his extracurricular activities were few and he'd been able to spend most of the day in his room, out of sight and out of mind.

"She wasn't angry, not even a little" he told Plagg for the hundredth time. "And she said she _trusts_ me" he repeated proudly.

"Well, you've been partners for ages…I'd be worried if she _didn't_ trust you" Plagg replied, visibly annoyed. "Didn't I say it would be fine?"

"I always knew Marinette was amazing," he gushed, ignoring Plagg's surly comments. "And I get to see her again, tonight. We'll sit together and talk and it will be wonderful…" he was already imagining the way things would change, all the little things he'd longed to know about his superhero partner were open to him now.

Sure, as Adrien, he and Marinette were friends but she always seemed so reserved around him or like it took some special effort to be with him. To be fair, things had gotten much better than when they'd first become friends, she used to not even be able to talk to him without stuttering and stammering or mixing her words up, but that hadn't been an issue for about a year. He thought she was finally feeling more comfortable with him and that they were becoming better friends, but there was still something different in the way she treated him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was holding her back from being open with him the way she was with their other friends, but now as Chat the possibilities were endless.

Adrien came out of his reverie just in time to hear the end of Plagg's ranting. "Humph…meanwhile I'll have to be working, all so you can go see your _girlfriend_. I expect extra cheese for this."

"How many times do I have to tell you Plagg, Marinette is not my girlfriend." Adrien repeated automatically.

"But you _want_ her to be" said Plagg simply.

And with that, Adrien was rendered completely speechless, because he _did_ want Marinette to be his girlfriend. He wanted it more than anything he'd ever wanted before. Sure, he'd been head-over-heels for Ladybug practically since they'd met, but about six weeks ago he'd finally admitted, at least to himself, that he was nursing a bit of crush on Marinette as well. He'd tried to brush it off for a long time, tried to convince himself that _Ladybug_ was the only one he had feelings for, that Marinette was just a friend, that his desire to get to know her better, to be closer to her was just him wanting to be a better friend. Finally, he'd relented at Nino's last party when he couldn't deny the jealously seeping through every vein in his body watching as Luka asked Marinette to dance and seeing the blush on her cheeks as she accepted. Plagg had teased him mercilessly that night, something about his princess and the troubadour, Adrien had been too angry to really listen. Now, though it turned out the two girls he'd fallen for were really just one incredible girl, and his heart belonged completely to her.

Just then something occurred to him, "YOU…" he started, rounding on Plagg, "All this time, you knew that Ladybug and Marinette were the same person. All those _comments_…and the teasing? W-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" he furiously whispered, trying desperately not to shout lest Nathalie hear.

Plagg flew straight to Adrien's face with an exaggerated innocent look "Wrong with me? I _was_ helping…"

"Help. . .helping? How _exactly_ was it helpful?" Adrien questioned as his face got redder and redder.

"You were the one going on and on about how much you _loooove_ the bug, right?"

"Yeah, so…."

"So I was just pointing you in the right direction. See, helpful!" Plagg cackled cheerfully.

"But you never **told** me anything, you just _teased_ me and tried to make me doubt myself and my feelings" Adrien countered

"I couldn't just _tell_ you her identity, it's against the rules. Besides, it's better this way…" Plagg argued.

"Better! How is this better?"

"Look kid, all this time you thought Marinette could never be more than just your friend because blah, blah, blah Ladybug, right?"

"I was…being loyal…."

"Oh so, you're saying it never mattered who was under the mask, you'd have loved them anyway?"

"Well, no…yes…maybe. I don't know, besides it **IS** Marinette under the mask, so what does it matter"

"It might matter _to_ her, now I need cheese. All this lovey dovey stuff has made me hungry."

"Ugh…..it's time to go anyway….but this conversation isn't over. Plagg, Claws Out"

_**Author's Note: So this chapter was a little harder for me since I struggle with dialogue a bit. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Next time we find out Master Fu's advice! Thanks to everyone for the follows, favorites and comments! I appreciate you all! As a reminder I own none of the characters! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Halfway to the bakery a thought occurred to Chat that stopped him dead in his tracks. What if Master Fu made him give back his miraculous, or made Marinette give up hers? Surely, he wouldn't resort to something that _drastic_, would he? And what if Marinette expected him to reveal his identity now? Suddenly he realized how foolish he'd been. He'd spent the whole day daydreaming about how wonderful things would be and hadn't spared a passing thought about all the ways things could go terribly wrong. He was starting to panic.

After a few long moments and several deep breaths Chat Noir continued his journey to Marinette's balcony. Marinette sat on the lounge chair, loosely wrapped in a blanket protecting from the chill of early spring, sketching away intently. In his eyes, she was stunning. He landed softly beside her, trying not to startle her.

"Hello, Chat" she said quietly, before looking up at him.

"Hi," he replied nervously, "What're you working on?"

"Just a few dress designs for my friend, Alya. You've met her before, she runs the LadyBlog," Marinette explained, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember. Umm…is it for something special?" he asked awkwardly.

"No…well, I'm not sure actually. Honestly, I'm just trying to get ahead a bit. Her birthday is coming soon and there's a big dance at school at the end of the year. I usually do all the girl's outfits for things like that," she explained.

"Wow, that's _really_ impressive Marinette" he said a bit awed.

"Thanks…umm, would you like to come in? It's still a bit chilly out, and I brought cookies up, if you like…and we can talk" she asked as she fidgeted with her pencil.

"Sure, that sounds good"

Once they'd climbed inside Marinette offered him a plate of macrons and some hot chocolate from a thermos. Chat accepted them with a small smile but didn't take a bite, too nervous to enjoy the delicious treats, all the worries and insecurities he'd had rising to the surface once more.

After a few minutes had passed, it was Marinette who broke the awkward silence. "So…I guess we should just get right to it. I talked to Master Fu today and explained to him what happened."

"Was he upset? Are we in some kind of trouble? Marinette, I'm so sorr-" he began earnestly.

"No! No, he **was** a little surprised, but he was okay. I guess after nearly 190 years there's not much that can shake him"

"Yeah, I guess….so what did he say? Any advice on how to handle things?" he said feeling a flood of relief and taking a small bite of his cookie. _'Passionfruit, my favorite'_ he thought as he smiled.

"Well, I'm not great at explaining it all, but he talked a lot about balance and tea and some other Fu-cryptic stuff, but what it boils down to is…well he said 'fate' but I'm going with miraculous magic," she said. Chat couldn't help but notice the air quotes she'd used when mentioning fate _'What is that all about?' _he wondered.

"Huh?" he replied, feeling more confused than ever.

"Well he pretty much said that you were _destined_ to find out when you did. Like I said, I'm not very good at explaining it all, but I guess part of the magic of the miraculous helps protect our identity," she began to explain, rolling her eyes when she mentioned destiny. "Like, especially when we were first starting out, there were a few times I transformed in places that weren't exactly **private**...like behind a park bench or a tree. I thought it was just my good luck that I hadn't been found out, but apparently its all part of the magic. I mean nothing can _stop_ us from telling people if we want to, like the way Chloe did, but if we're **trying** to keep our identity secret then the magic helps with that. It's why you didn't recognize me too. I mean when you said you should've put it together before, I kind of got the impression that maybe you knew me; Marinette, I mean. You don't have to say or anything, but umm, if you **did** know me, I mean, that's why you couldn't tell, because of magic…and now I'm rambling, but okay there you have it. It was 'fate' or whatever and magic."

"Oooo-kay. So, where do we go from here? And why do you keep using air quotes and rolling your eyes when you talk about fate and destiny?" Chat was genuinely confused now. _'What is going on? Doesn't she believe in destiny?'_

"Ugh...because 'fate' is such a cop-out! Whenever anything happens people say it was fate or that it was just 'meant to be' instead of actually acknowledging responsibility. Choices matter! Or at least I hope they do, otherwise what is the point? Like, with akumas, I try **really** hard to stay positive and be a good friend so that negative emotions don't take hold of people and Hawkmoth won't be able to use them; if it's all fate though, it doesn't matter what I do or say. Either they'll be akumatized or they won't. The story is already written. I'd much rather write my own story, know that my choices and my actions are worth something," she began to passionately explain, knocking over the plate of cookies in the process.

"Wow…" he started as he began to pick up the fallen sweets.

"Sorry, I was rambling again, huh? I'm such a klutz…" she got the plate and the last few cookies and put them back on the plate.

"No, not at all! I **like** talking to you Marinette, it's just I'd never thought of things that way. I always kind of liked the idea that things happen for a reason or that some things are just meant to be," he hesitated for a moment, not sure how much he should share; he still didn't know if he was supposed to reveal his identity yet or not, but then continued, "It's something that has comforted me during some really hard times in my life. I've had to **accept** that certain things just aren't in my control and the idea or thought that there is a reason behind it, even if it's a reason I'll never know, helps with that." He began fiddling with his cup, now half empty, unsure how she would react to the fact that they obviously had such different views on things.

"I can understand that. You know, when I first got my miraculous, I didn't want it. I didn't think I could be anyone's hero, never mind a _superhero_." He saw a flicker of shame, or maybe guilt, cross her face as she went on to say in a small voice, "I even tried to give it away once, but now I'm glad that I am Ladybug. I kind of like the idea that maybe I was meant to be her."

_'Give away her miraculous…is she crazy…she's incredible,' _he thought before realizing that she still looked a little ashamed. Trying to reassure her he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You are amazing…superpowered or not"

"Thanks Chat. Your pretty **paw-some** yourself" she said with a grin and a laugh at his shocked face.

He quickly composed himself, years of model training were good for some things after all, and replied "Milady, was that…a cat pun? I can die happy now! I knew you loved my sense of humor bug-a-boo."

"Don't be ridiculous, it was **one** pun….and don't call me bug-a-boo!" she said, trying but failing to hide the amusement still evident on her face.

"O-oh…of course," he exclaimed, "I know…Buginette…it's the **purr**-**fect** nickname for you!"

They looked at each other and then burst out in a fit of giggles, all the earlier tension and nervousness gone. After several long minutes and a many more laughs (they couldn't look at each other without cracking up all over again) they finally caught their breaths and calmed down.

Then Chat remembered that he still wasn't sure if she expected him to reveal his identity tonight or not, so he asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner, "You never did tell me, we got kind of sidetracked; what did Fu say we should do now?"

Marinette smiled brightly as she replied, "Actually, we're doing it. He said that we should get to know each other, talk, be friends. Although, I'm not sure philosophical discussions on fate were exactly what he had in mind, he probably thought we'd start with favorite colors or something. Then whenever the time is right fate or, you know, magic will let me see your identity."

Chat was relieved, there was no pressure, he could be a friend to her, it was exactly what he'd been daydreaming about all day. He smiled warmly, "I like that plan."

"Me too…umm Chat?" she asked, some of the earlier nervousness back in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…it was kind of pointed out to me that I haven't always, exactly been a great **friend** to you and that maybe I'd been too intense when it came to my we're-partners-only thing. I just want to say, if I ever made you feel like you weren't important to me or that I didn't care about you, I'm sorry."

_'She doesn't need to apologize, she was just trying to be professional," _he thought. He started to say as much but one look at her expression and he realized that she meant everything she'd said; and he had to admit there were times that Ladybug had done things that hurt his feelings, whether she meant to or not. So instead of defending her, he simply said, "Thank you."

Before either of them could say anything else they were interrupted by a high pitched voice, "Marinette…do you have **any **idea how late it is? You should have gone to bed ages ago!" Chat was startled by the flying red goddess he recognized as Ladybug's kwami. "Nice to see you again, Chat, I'm Tikki, we didn't get properly introduced before."

"Well it was kind of an emergency," he said as he recalled the strange day that ended in him becoming MisterBug.

"Yes, it was," she replied before going on to say, "I know I told you I'd leave you two alone to talk, Marinette but you do have school tomorrow."

"You're right Tikki, I guess I just didn't realize how late it had gotten," Marinette told her as Tikki landed in her hand and she gave her one of the leftover cookies.

"I should probably go," Chat hesitated for a moment before asking, "Can I come see you again soon? Like this, I mean?

"Yeah, I'd like that. We have patrol tomorrow, but maybe you can come over the next day?" she said.

"Sounds **purr-fect**," he replied with a grin.

"No! No more puns!" she tried to give him a playful shove but he dodged her, grinning.

"Oh, but now I know you like them!" he replied as he climbed back out the hatch to leave.

"No, I don't you mangy cat!" she yelled after him but he only laughed as he bounded through the city back to his room.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. I've had some family situations that have taken me away from writing a bit so unfortunately I can't guarantee the posting schedule I had previously hoped for. I DO promise that I will finish this story and I will do my best to update as regularly as possible. Hope you all enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning came bright and early, and despite his late-night Adrien was in a fantastic mood. He loved school on a normal day, having spent so many years being homeschooled, but today he was especially looking forward to seeing a certain blue-eyed classmate. Of course, he'd have to be careful not to give too much away, but that didn't mean he couldn't go out of his way a little…they were good friends already after all.

As expected, Nino was waiting at the top of the steps when Adrien's limo pulled up to the front of the school. Alya was with Nino too, Adrien watched as she laughed at something he said before playfully shoving him and giving him a small peck on the cheek before walking on to class, leaving Nino to dutifully wait for his best friend. Adrien thought back on his best friend's relationship, he and Alya had been together for ages, and they really were perfect for each other. He couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to have a relationship like that with someone, he was incredibly happy for his friend of course, but also a little jealous.

Snapping out of his reverie, Adrien bounded up the stairs and greeted his best friend, "Good morning, Nino"

"Morning, dude"

Nino and Adrien made their way to the classroom and settled in their usual seats. The first thing Adrien noticed was that Marinette hadn't yet arrived. Just as he was starting to worry their late-night visit would make her tardy for class or get her into trouble somehow, she came rushing in. She was carrying a croissant in her mouth, while she tied her hair up into a messy bun rather than her usual twin tails. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she made her way to her seat directly behind him. Once she'd finally settled in her seat and removed the pastry from her mouth, she smiled warmly and said "Good morning, Adrien."

His brain stopped. For a split second he actually forgot how to talk, it was only when Nino nudged him in the side that he was finally able to respond while desperately trying not to blush, "Umm...g-good morning, Marinette."

"Are you alright?" she asked, genuine concern on her face.

Adrien tried to regain his composure and replied, "Yes, yes, of course, just a bit out of it this morning. I didn't sleep well is all," he was touched by her concern and determined to set her mind at ease, and ignoring the pointed look from Nino as he turned around and faced forward while their teacher walked in the room.

As Ms. Bustier took attendance, Nino nudged him a whispered, "Dude…what was that all about?"

"What?" Adrien replied, feigning ignorance. It's not like he could tell his best friend that he'd realized he was head-over-heels for Marinette. Nino was bound to question his sudden affection for the girl and its not like he could let him in on the whole I-found-out-the-love-of-my-life's-secret-identity-and-it's-Marinette-and-by-the-way-I'm-living-a-double-life-too-because-we're-both-superheros thing.

"Dude." Nino raised his eyebrows at him.

"What?" he replied again, a little more forcefully.

"Do I really have to say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So…Marinette, huh?" Adrien was blushing bright red by this point, unable to come up with a response, praying the girls sitting behind them weren't able to overhear this train wreck of a conversation, only to be taken even more by surprise when he heard Nino mutter, "About time."

Before he could even process what Nino had said and come up with a reasonable response Ms. Bustier called out to them, "Nino, Adrien…is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Miss" they replied in unison.

"Then please pay attention."

"Yes, Miss"

As Adrien turned his attention to their teacher, he had a worrying feeling that it was going to be a lot harder than he thought to "act naturally".

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, things have been kind of crazy in my personal life. I appreciate all of the follows/favorites/reviews SO much! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before the New Year, but if not then shortly after. Hope you all enjoy! Friendly reminder, I do not own any of these characters. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year's to all you lovely people!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok, so I am way late in posting this, to be honest my life has been insanely crazy these last few months. Since the new year I have lost my grandfather, both myself and my little one have had surgery (I was hospitalized for nearly a week), and many other less dramatic but still crazy things have been going on. So, I apologize for the delay, but real life has to come first. I'll try to update again soon, but no promises. Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/commented, I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story so far. **_

_**Obligatory disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

After the incident with Nino at the start of class Adrien had resolved once again to act normally, to put that behind him and pretend it was just another day at school. Afterall, he regularly kept huge secrets from his friends, it kind of came with the Chat Noir territory. He would just have to try a little harder. Surely if he could manage to hide his superhero-identity for ages he could hide his Marinette/Ladybug crush, right?

Wrong. No matter how determined he was to just act normally every time Marinette was even in the vicinity of him, he couldn't help but glance her way. He watched as she helped Nathaniel with an art project, solved a debate between Alix and Kim, laughed and joked with Alya, dropped what she was doing to help Juleka repair a tear in her new shirt, and stood up for a younger student against Chloe. He found himself in awe of her and, despite Marinette's explanation of magical identity protection, still wondering how he'd ever been so blind.

Honestly, Adrien was just thankful that Nino hadn't made any more comments about his unusual behavior. He got the feeling that wouldn't last forever though, and with just a few minutes left in class, he was plotting a quick escape to avoid any chance at interrogation.

Right as the bell started to ring, an explosion was heard nearby. "Akuma!" he muttered under his breath, now with a whole new reason to hurry out. He found an empty storage closet and ducked in to transform quickly.

Chat Noir arrived on the scene just moments after Ladybug, and for a second he wondered how Marinette had managed to transform and get there so quickly, but that thought was pushed aside as quickly as it had come once he saw the akuma. He didn't know the extent of it's powers or even what it was called, what he did know was that it was shooting some kind of laser and was aiming at an unsuspecting Ladybug.

"Ma-" he took off running toward her, barely correcting himself before he called out her name, "—lady." She turned to look at him, surprise evident on her face, and then everything went black.


End file.
